There is a growing literature, some of which is discussed below, which provides insights into the structure and function of certain plant genes, including transcription factors in the MYB superfamily. There is also a growing literature providing insights into the structure and function of certain plant disease resistance genes.
This invention provides novel compositions and methods for producing a novel class of plants, including but not limited to crop plants such as potato, exhibiting enhanced levels of antioxidant compounds, including but not limited to flavonols, chlorogenic acid, anthocyanins, and the like, as well as enhanced disease resistance.
In “The Arabidopsis Transcription Factor MYB12 is a Flavonol-Specific Regulator of Phenylpropanoid Biosynthesis”, Plant Phisiology. Vol. 138, pp. 1083-1096, June 2005, Mehrtens et al., provided evidence that the Arabidopsis thaliana R2R3-MYB transcription factor MYB12 acts as a flavonol-specific activator of flavonoid biosynthesis.
In “A Small Family of MYB-Regulatory Genes Controls Floral Pigmentation Intensity and Patterning in the Genus Antirrhinum”, The Plant Cell Vol. 18, pp. 831-851 (2006), Schwinn et al., disclosed that Rosea1, Rosea2, and Venosa genes encode MYB-related transcription factors, active in the flowers of Antirrhinum majus, differentially control the level of expression of magenta anthocyanin pigmentation in flowers.
In “High-Flavonol Tomatoes Resulting from the Heterologous Expression of the Maize Transcription Factor Genes LC and C1”, The Plant Cell, Vol. 14, 2509-2526, October 2002, Bovy et al., showed that the flavonoids kaempferol and naringenin, but not anthocyanins nor quercetin, accumulated in the fruit flesh of transgenic tomato expressing the maize LC and C1 transcription factor genes.
In WO2006/062698, researchers at Cornell reported on “Genes That Determine Plant Color and Uses Thereof”, including identification and cloning of a potato gene, referred to as pan1 (potato anthocyanin 1), the gene product of which was shown to share extensive homology with the gene product of the Petunia R2R3 MYB domain gene An2, the tomato anti, and pepper A. The expression pattern of the pan1 gene correlated tightly with the production of colored potato progeny, reflecting the role of the pan1 gene in control of coloured anthocyanin production.
WO2007027105 relates to polynucleotides encoding transcription factors and to the encoded transcription factors, that are capable of regulating anthocyanin production in plants. These are mainly derived from apple species.
There remains a need in the art for improved plant and crop species, either transgenic or cisgenic in composition, exhibiting not only enhanced disease resistance, but improved content of beneficial compounds, such as flavonols. This invention provides compositions, methods and plants which significantly advance the art with respect to meeting these needs.